Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Ice Dragon
The 'Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Ice Dragon '(竜竜の実, モデル: アイスドラゴン Ryu Ryu no Mi, Moderu: Aisudoragon) is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a hybrid or full Ice Dragon at will. Appearance The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Ice Dragon: Ice Dragon is a lavender dragon fruit-shaped Devil Fruit with its signature swirls on the outer skin and a curly green stem. Its insides are powder blue and possesses the same swirls. Strengths and Weakness Aside from giving the user the ability to transform into an Ice Dragon, as well as being given the power to control and create ice, the user is able to withstand extreme colds and also has the ability to fly to great heights, often using the clouds and their icy skin to reflect the colors of the cloud and pass by unnoticed. Much like Marco's Devil Fruit, the human body is not intangible and is, therefore, not immune to damage from enemy attacks. The user is able to take a hybrid form, also being able to transform selective parts of their body without changing their whole appearance and can recover from injuries gained by Haki empowered attacks as well as when they are in contact with seastone by turning into their ice dragon form at a later time. In their dragon form, the user gains a translucent blue ice body with purple ice crystals accenting its back, wings, claws, and elbows. This Devil Fruit also grants the user immense physical strength when using its dragon physiology, however their strength is more powerful as the user takes on their full form. The uniqueness of this form is that it cannot be harmed by attacks using light or beams such as the Mero Mero no Mi, Pika Pika no Mi or the Noro Noro no Mi. Also, like the Hie Hie no Mi, the user is able to be physically hit by their opponents but can reform the ice composing them on impact. The nature of this Devil Fruit makes the user's body vulnerable to extreme heat, such as fire and magma, and although the user can reform the ice composing them, their bodies can still be cut and shattered by powerful physical attacks. Other than that, the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses still apply. Usage The User has rarely transformed herself into her full dragon form, however, when she does, she is able to unlock her full strength in battle. In her Ice Dragon form, she subconsciously releases a freezing energy that solidifies the area around her into frost and ice, including any living being standing in its wake. This environment is extremely chilly and, if not in the proper attire for cold climate, people who are not immune to temperatures below freezing will most likely slowly freeze to death. In most of her battles, the user is able to transform selective parts of user body, usually her arms and legs, into that of her ice dragon form. The User is also able to materialize a tail or a pair of icy wings from her back in order to fly without the need to fully transform. With the draconic physiology aiding her below average size and weak body, the user enhanced physical strength is powerful enough to cause a good amount of destruction with a single punch. Despite not using it as a weapon, the user can summon frost and ice to cover the user body, although she only either uses this to hide herself in an arctic territory or to regenerate their wounds using their ice powers. Category:Mythical Zoan